The Reasons We Fight Pt 1
by Niko Kurosaka
Summary: Niko's been living with Tails for a long time, developing his Psi abilities. One day he gets a message from his mother, Tikal to rescue her. Now, Niko and his friend Sapphire must travel to Shimalu, Niko's hometown, to save his mother. with the help of a special agency, Niko must fight the G.U.N. to reunite with his mother. Pt. 2 will be around soon
1. Niko's Revelation Pt 1

The reasons we fight part 1

**Hey guys! This fanfic is based on an RP me and a friend are having! I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 1

Niko's Revelation pt. 1

NIko walks to Sapphire's house, rehearsing what he's going to say to her.

"Just gotta ask her to the prom and take what I get" He says to himself. He gets to her home, takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell.

Meanwhile, Sapphire was playing Battlefield 4 and was on an 11 point kill streak when the doorbell rings. Frustrated, Sapphire slammed her video game controller down with a sharp yell of frustration. She scowled as she heard the doorbell ring, and she made her way down stairs.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily, but her expression softened when she saw who it was. "Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Heh heh nothing much." Niko said nervously "May i come in?"

Sapphire nodded and stepped aside, "Sure."

"Thanks.." Niko sits down on the couch and looks up at Sapphire. He had forgotten how beatuiful she was. This was, as he felt, gonna be a challenge for him to tell her. "Well as you know, Valentine's day is coming up...and...well...uh..." Niko rubs his head nervously, trying to come up with the right words.

Sapphire followed Niko in after closing the door. She sat down next to her obviously nervous friend. "Yea, Valentine's Day," she scowled shaking her head. "A stupid holiday where the entire purpose is to either burn hundreds of dollars on a loved one to bankrupt you, or make those who are single feel an everlasting guilt and add to their need to have a lover so they won't be left out on the day of love." She rolled her eyes.

Remembering how much Sapphire hated Valentine's day, he tried to keep going with what he was trying to say. "Not that my visit has anything to do with Valentine's day, but there's somethin' i wanted to tell you..." Getting the courage to say it, Niko takes a deep breath and continues. "Sapphire...we've been friends for a long time...and along the road, I've gotten real close to you. I also somehow, gained a feeling in my heart I can't shake."

Sapphire nodded and smiled, "Yea, I get it. I feel like we've become better friends over the years." She paused a moment. "You are a really good friend of mine."

Niko smiled back and hopes his feelings aren't mismatched. "well...i came to visit because i wanted to tell you something important."

Looking serious, Sapphire nodded, "Ok, shoot." What important thing would Niko have to tell her? This bugged her so.

Steeling up his courage he comes out with the 3 words a girl usually dreams of hearing. "I love you Sapphire."

Shocked speechless, Sapphire only blinked. "You... What?" She had few admirers in the past, and the ones she did have got punched in the face once they told her about their feelings. But this was Niko, the guy she'd tell about the incidents who she would laugh with about them.

Seeing her shocked expression Niko begins to wonder if he did something wrong revealing this to her. "Sapph? You okay?

"Yea... I'm fine," Sapphire told Niko, putting her left hand out on the couch as if to balance herself. "And, um... How long have you, uh, loved me?"

Niko shrugs at this question and replies "For as long as I knew what love was...which was five years. Is that a bad thing?"

Sapphire though a moment. Was it a bad thing? "I... I honestly don't know..."

Niko pulls out his guitar and sings Not a Bad Thing by Justin Timberlake. When he finishes, he looks at Sapphire. "That song is what i listened to on my way here. It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me...i wanna know something...do you love me back?"

Avoiding Niko's gaze, Sapphire looked down and closed her eyes. Did she love him back? They had known each other for a long, long time, almost since birth. So, did she? "I might... I don't know." She put her head in her hands. This was too much to take in.

Niko touches Sapphire's shoulder "It's okay Sapphire...if you don't have an answer..." Niko said "I just wanted to tell you something I kept hidden in my heart for a long time"

Sapphire took a deep breath and looked up. "I don't know if I love you, Niko, but I like you a lot." She paused a moment. "Can we work with that?"

"Yeah..." Niko replied. "Is it okay if I do one thing?"

Sapphire, who had recollected herself, sat back against the couch. "What is it?"

Throwing all caution to the wind, Niko leans in and kisses Sapphire. After a few seconds, he pulls back and notices her surprised expression. "That's what I wanted to do." Niko replied. "I'm sorry if I did wrong by you..."

Sure, Sapphire looked shocked. Her childhood friend just kissed her. But, that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. She shook her head and have a small smile. "No, don't be sorry. That was... Nice."


	2. Niko's Revelation Pt 2

Chapter 2

Niko's Revelation Pt. 2

Niko smiles back and blushes. "R-really?" Niko said excitedly. He couldn't believe it. Sapphire said he was a good kisser. "Thanks...you don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you..."

Sapphire couldn't help but laugh a little. "I don't know if I should be flattered or scared." Good ol' Sapphire humor. "Hey, don't blush," she added thoughtfully, nudging him.

Niko had always been told by his mother "Never be afraid to let your heart to someone you care about" and boy, did it feel good to do so. Sapphire meant the world to him, and he was opening his heart to her. He looked at her and realized that she was the one for him. Remembering the second reason he was there, he cleared his throat and pulled out a rose from his back pocket. "Sapphire? Will you go to the Valentine's Day Dance with me?"

Sapphire subconsciously scowled. "Do I have to wear a dress?" she asked, removing the scowl from her face. She didn't want Niko to think he did something wrong. It was the sheer idea of going to a dance, a Valentine's Day dance of all things.

Niko had totally forgotten Sapphire's dislike of anything Valentine's Day related. Boy did he feel stupid at the moment. He came to his senses and answered Sapphire's question as best as he could. "Well," he replied. "It's not a formal dance, so you don't have to wear one." He remembered it was at the beach. "In fact," He continued. "It's at the beach. I remembered how much you liked the beach so I asked the planning committee to hold it there, to which they agreed."

At this, Sapphire smiled. "I do love the beach," she told Niko, her smile growing. "And thank goodness it's not formal. I am not wearing anything like that." She overdramatically shivered, though she smiled, too.

Niko laughed at this. "Well, the dance is tomorrow at 5pm." Niko pointed out. "I've already got what I'm gonna wear ready."

Sapphire let out a breath. "I've still got to pick something out. And it's not going to be easy."

Niko looks at Sapphire with feigned confusion. Believe it or not he never saw Sapphire in a swimsuit before. Whenever they'd go to the beach as kids, she never wore a swimsuit, just a pair of shorts, a tank top and sandals. He began to wonder what she'd look like in a bikini. However he forgot he has a weird gift...the uncanny ability to project his thoughts so anyone around him can see what he's thinking. At the moment he was picturing Sapphire in a strapless bikini striking a pose like a supermodel would. Upon seeing this, Sapphire slaps him in the back of his head, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Huh?" he said rubbing his head. Seeing his friend's angered and somewhat embarrassed face made him realize he gift kicked in and she saw his idea of what she'd look like in a strapless bikini. "Oops..." he said bowing in apology. "Sorry. I haven't been training myself to control that lately...man is Professor Prower not gonna be happy about this. Keep this between us, will ya?"

Sapphire narrowed her eyes at Niko. "Maybe. Just because we started dating, doesn't mean you can picture me in bikinis. At least, not while I'm around. I looked hideous." She shook her head and sighed. "I would never wear anything like that. You know I'm not that kind of girl." Wait, did Niko think she was that kind of girl? At this thought, Sapphire subconsciously frowned.

Niko had forgotten they were going out now. Then he suddenly pictured-rather broadcasted to Sapphire-the conversation he and Professor Prower had said to him before he left earlier that day.

"Hey Prof?" Niko said embarrassed to his caretaker.

"Yes, Niko?" Professor Prower replied. "And I told you you're free to call me "Tails" or "Dad"."

"Oh yeah..." he said."I got a question...it's about the upcoming Valentine's Day dance."

Tails looked at his young teenage ward. He never saw him so red in the face before. "Yes...I said you could go, Niko."

"I know...Dad," Niko continued. "I was thinking, I can get into the dance free if I had a...a..." He stammered at these last words. He knew Tails wouldn't approve of him hanging out with girls because of his psychic gifts. The only exceptions were Mina Mongoose, his adopted mother and Tails' wife, Amy Rose, Sally Acorn, Fiona Fox, who denounced her evil ways and proved it by bringing Niko to Tails and Mina when he was seven, Tikal, Shade, and Sapphire, who Tails believed, "is as much boy as she is girl. AKA, a tomboy". Maybe if he told Tails he was going to the dance with Sapphire, he'd let him have his first date.

"A what, Niko?" Tails asked.

"A...a...date..." Niko replied.

"Niko we talked about this!" Tails shouted as if Niko had said something forbidden. Niko looked down in defeat. He knew this is the response.

"No dating until I can control my Psi abilities." Niko said, remembering the first time he wanted to go on a date with Lily, Sonic and Sally's daughter, when he was thirteen. Being sixteen, he hoped his adopted father would be a bit more lenient on the subject, but, apparently, he was wrong.

"But dad, I was gonna go with..." Niko continued, but his voice trailed off.

"Who Niko?" Tails asked angrily. "Who are you going with? C'mon! Speak up!"

"Sapphire." Niko replied, taken aback by his father's sudden anger spasm. One thing could be said about Tails is that he wasn't quick to anger, but the sheer idea that he wants to go to a dance with a girl seemed to p*** Tails off to no end.

"I figured if I went with someone you know and trust, you wouldn't have an issue." Niko continued.

"Absolutely not, Niko!" Tails shouted. "I COULDN'T GIVE LESS OF A RAT'S ASS IF IT WAS GODDESS AURORA YOU WERE TAKING! I TOLD YOU "NO DATING UNTIL YOU CAN CONTROL YOUR ABILITIES!"

The direction the conversation was going was starting to make Niko just as pissed as Tails. He had always been restricted from things like this because he "couldn't control his powers yet" and he "was a danger to himself and others should his powers go haywire." Here he was, sixteen and still can't have a life outside his own house! Finally having had enough, Niko suddenly yells out. "I CAN SURE AS HELL CONTROL THEM BETTER THAN YOU CAN!" Niko shouts out in anger. Calming down after his angry outburst causes the lights in the room to flicker ominously, he looks at Tails pleadingly. "I can control them, dad...why can't you trust me?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TRUST YOU, NIKO!" Tails shouted in response. Hearing Skye, Niko's adopted baby brother crying upstairs, Tails calms down and looks at his surrogate son with a look that says "end of subject". "You can go to the dance, but you're not going with a girl. End of discussion!" Tails continued.

"But dad..." Niko began to protest but he immediately cowered under his father's angered gaze.

"I told you to never bring this up again and you do so." Tails stated. "So you know what? Forget the dance, Niko. You're grounded for a week. During that time, you're to stay down here in the lab and practice control of your powers. You're also forbidden to go anywhere near or have any type of contact with Sapphire...period until I deem you've gained a satisfactory percentage of control. I'll inform Sapphire's parents when they return from their couples retreat in two days."

"I love her dad!" Niko blurted out, hoping he'd understand. "To keep me from her would be torture for me." Niko falls to his knees as Tails rolls his eyes and walks out the lab. He stops and turns to Niko. "Use that feeling of torture as a reason to learn to control your powers." He said tauntingly. "I'm locking this door so don't even think of sneaking out, Niko." And with that, he left and the windows and door locked up. All Niko could do is sob.

Sapphire manages to shake Niko out of his thought process. When she does, he looks at her. "Sapphire?" he responds. "I-I..." At this he passes out. Just as he passes out, G.U.N. soldiers bust in, attempting to take him away. Sapphire tries to keep them off me by locking us in her room. Soon sounds of a battering ram are heard and she realizes she has yet to try to wake me up with a method that seems to have a one-hundred percent success rate in fairy tales.

"Why the hell not," Sapphire muttered, laying Niko gently on her bed. She reached under her bed and got her pistol out, just in case this didn't work. She leant down and placed a soft, kind kiss upon Niko's lips before quickly checking her gun to make sure it was loaded.

**Good part 2 huh? Sorry to leave ya'll hanging but Chapter 3 is coming up and it has some action in it! But ya gotta admit, Tails was being harsh on poor Niko huh? So R&R with your comments and ideas and look at my friend, Anna Cole's fanfiction and I'll see you all next chappie!**


	3. Niko's Powers

Chapter 3

Niko's Powers

**Here's the action stuff I promised ya!**

Niko glows a slight pink and wakes up. He notices the gun in Sapphire's hand, and Sapphire quickly tosses it back under her bed as the G.U.N soldiers busted and opened fire. Niko waved his hand and the bullets disappeared. Sapphire noticed Niko was a lot braver than he usually was. Niko turned his head and smirked and she noticed his eyes weren't the usual hazel, now they were an electric blue. He had gained fangs that looked sharp enough to cut adamantium. "I can take these clowns!" Niko said, a cocky tone in his voice. "Stand back!" Niko charged at the soldiers who were shooting at him mercilessly. He then summoned winds to cut the soldiers into diced chunks. Niko looked at his handiwork and smiled victoriously. "Damn I rule!" He turns to Sapphire who's shocked to see Niko do what he did. She had known he could project his thoughts, but being able to do _that_ was new to her.

Sapphire slowly backed up. "What the hell, Niko, what the hell?" She placed her hand over her phone in caution. This would be a story for her boss.

Noticing the phone, he used his Electrokinesis to disable her phone and looked at her. "This is what dad was trying to keep you or anyone else from seeing..." Niko said sadly. "I...I'm a psi. We've known each other since birth and the only power you've ever seen is my mental projection. Haven't you ever wondered if i could do more?" She nods at this. Niko, knowing now he shouldn't have snuck out of his house, re-enables Sapphire's phone and sits down and looks at the floor. "If you're going to call your boss, just do it now." He said with a heavy sigh. "I can't go home. Dad will just lock me up with tighter security and prevent me from seeing you ever again. If I start wandering, I'll only get caught by the G.U.N." Niko begins to sob, but holds back his tears and stands up. "I have to confront my father. Will you come with me? To back up my story?"

"I don't know. You did kind of just literally rip some guys to shreds," Sapphire told Niko, pocketing her phone. "You've kept that from me for what? 18 years? How am I supposed to trust you? Especially since you just pulled something about love! Was that to get me weak?!" Sapphire had always never been forgiving. She was always on guard. She never let anything get by her. Niko had learned that the hard way. Not only that, but she had a temper that got her arrested once. She gets so angry, she just loses it. And the result wasn't pretty. And, she was about to lose it. "Give me one reason I can trust you after what just happened, and I'll back you up," Sapphire added, recollecting herself only a little.

Niko began to try to come up with a reason Sapphire should trust him. However after what he just pulled he couldn't even come up with one. Suddenly, Niko's psychic senses kicked in, causing a pink wisp of air to come out his mouth. A sniper positioned fifty yards across from Sapphire's bedroom window, aims right at Sapphire. Niko senses this and as the shot fires, stands in front of her and takes the bullet. As he falls to the ground he uses telekinesis to grab Sapphire's gun and shoots the sniper in the forehead. Niko falls to the ground and looks at Sapphire. "NOW do you trust me?" He asked bleeding heavily. "In case you weren't paying attention, I just took a f*** bullet to the heart for you!" Niko, not wanting to get on his friend's bad side, which isn't a pretty one, he calmed down. "I'm sorry, Sapph." Niko said cringing in pain. "Dad told me not to tell you...said it would freak you and your parents out and you'd move away. Plus our dads are business partners with your dad having the most money. Their business would crumble if I used my powers...so he wanted me to practice control alone in his old lab. He doesn't know I'm in full control! He wants me to practice something I can already control fully. It's just that I fear I might harm those close to me...like you. Please Sapphire? Understand that I hid my powers for your safety."

"Shut the fuck up," Sapphire growled, carefully picking up Niko and putting him on her bed. Not skipping a beat, she grabbed a first aid kit from under her bed. She pulled some gauze out and applied pressure to his wound. "Do I need to call 911, or do you have some healing powers I should know about?" she snarled, though being serious. She didn't care if he just took a bullet for her, she could have taken it. Plus, she holds grudges.

His psychic powers noticed Sapphire's anger, and he decided to do as she asked. However, Niko felt another feeling he never felt before...heartbreak. It was a feeling that he wished he never discovered...He truly loved Sapphire...but now she hated him...

"Just call my dad," Niko replied with a heartbroken tone in his voice. "He'll lock me away, but he'll know what to do."

"You're insane if you think I'm letting him lock you up," Sapphire replied, applying slightly more pressure. "I can call someone to help you." She may have been angry, but she wasn't stupid enough to let Mr. Prower lock Niko up for a stupid reason.

"Gah!" Niko screamed in pain. "Easy, will ya?" Suddenly, Niko's wound glows green and it heals up. Niko looks at Sapphire and notices her hands are glowing green. "Uh...Sapphire?" Niko said. "Your hands are glowing green."

**Uh oh! Looks like Niko's not the only one with powers! Til next chappie guys!**


	4. Sapphire's Power and Niko's Lock up

Chapter 4

Sapphire's powers and Niko's lock-up

"I'm quite aware of what are going on with my hands," Sapphire told Niko, removing the bloody gauze from his wound carefully. "Well, so much for calling the Councilor," she thought absently.

Niko looks outside using psychic vision and sees it's clear. Getting up, he looks at Sapphire a playful glare in his eyes. "I'm not the only one with secrets it seems." he stated matter-of-factly. Looks like you've got some confessing to do-"

"There you are!" a voice yells out from behind Niko. Niko gulped audibly, knowing full well who it was he was going to see when he turned around. He turned to see Tails staring at him with a look that told Niko his fate without Tails even saying it.

"Dad...I..." Niko began but immediately stopped when Tails raised his hand.

"Lemme guess," Tails said in a calm but angry tone. "I just had to see her?"

Niko nods at this and suddenly Tails does something no one on Mobius would expect him to do, he throws a solid right hook which lands on Niko's right jaw making Niko fall to the ground. Sapphire runs to Niko's side. Niko looks at his father with a look of inquiry.

"I tell you not to go anywhere near Sapphire until I see you've gained a good amount of control and you here I find you with her," Tail said listing off every "rule" Niko broke. "I grounded you for a week and told you to stay in the lab during that time...and you sneak out. I told you not to use your powers in front of people...and you use them in front of Sapphire...to turn 7 G.U.N soldiers into millions of tiny cubes...do you have ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE GOTTEN ME INTO, NIKO! I'VE HAD TO ERASE MEMORIES, PAY THE NEIGHBORS TO KEEP QUIET AND REMOVE A SNIPER'S BODY FROM A LITTLE GIRL'S TREEHOUSE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! ANSWER ME, GOD DAMMIT!"

Niko hadn't thought of how his use of his powers were affecting his father who was cleaning up his mess.

"I...I..." Niko stammered before his father cut him off again.

"SAVE IT!" Tails shouted. Having calmed down, he sighed. "So you truly think you can do what you want now that you've "gained full control", huh?" Tails continued. "I'll give you a choice, then. You can do what you want and I disown you..." Niko gasped. Why was he saying this? He thought. "Or you can come home and swear you'll never use your powers or go anywhere near Sapphire ever again until I say it's okay...which, due to what's happened here, will probably be close to never...take your pick wisely, as the choice you make decides where you'll be living for the rest of your life."

"Dad...please..." was all Niko could say before tears began to stream down his face. He was being forced to choose between his family or Sapphire, a decision he couldn't have imagined he would have to make. Tails and Mina raised him despite his powers. Given him food, clothing, shelter. On the other side, he had known Sapphire since their diaper days as babies. He had just told her he loved her and asked out to the dance, revealed his powers and made her hate him, took a bullet for her and made her trust him a little more, and found out he wasn't the only one with supernatural gifts, giving them something in common. Who could he pick? Finally coming up with his answer he turned to face Sapphire, tears going down his face faster than before.

"I'm sorry, Sapphire." He choked. "Please don't forget me." He turned to his father and glared with a look saying, "I'll never forgive you for this" and walks past him to go back to his prison cell, AKA, the lab. Tails turns his attention to Sapphire. "I want you to contact your boss and tell him I need some...security measures set up around my lab, in case the G.U.N show up again." Tails said.

"Can you do that?"

Sapphire nods and does so. When Sapphire's boss arrives at my house, Tails asks for them to put up as much militia-based security as he can. He agrees and, 5 hours and 25,000 rings later, Tails' lab is air tight with security. Inside the lab, I'm throwing out random psi attacks out of anger until he hears and feel a calming presence. He began to realize that the presence is Sapphire's. She's using Psi-Link to talk to Niko. Doing the same, Niko sees her face soaked in tears.

"Sapphire?" Niko asked. "If you can hear me...please say something..."

"Hey," Sapphire said softly, laying on her bed and looking towards the ceiling. "I've never tried this. Platinum was trying to extend my powers, but I didn't think she would be able to. Well, I guess she did." She sat up and held her head in her hands.

"I can't believe the Director actually put up that security." Sapphire shook her head is immense disapproval. She then stood up to begin pacing. "Do you know how damn hard it was for me to not slap your father across the face?" she asked angrily, "punching you in the face, making you make a decision like that, calling me a little girl." Sapphire used to love Tails. He was always fun to be around, but she just saw a side of him that made almost all of that admiration disappear.

Niko smirks as he is beginning to do a powerful attack. Being in the lab, having food given to you via a doggie door, and having no contact with the world outside the lab, it was a relief hearing her voice. Now he HAD a new reason to bust out! The main reason was he found newspaper article from eleven years ago, the day his parents went missing. At least that's what Fiona said when she found him. The article says his parents were last seen in a small town called Shimalu, a few miles from where he was found. Niko knew this was the only clue he had and he was NOT gonna wait until Tails could trust him. He projected the newspaper article to Sapphire.

"Can you help me with this?" Niko asked Sapphire, projecting the newspaper article to her. "I wanna find my real parents and I can't do it alone. As for the whole "trapped under tight security" thing, I've got that covered. Does your house have a fireplace?" She nods and Niko's smirk turns into a wide smile.

"Well I want you to remove the logs if any are in there. I have the ability to teleport to anywhere with a fireplace, be it a standard one or one of those amish fireplaces. Lemme know when you've done so, but please be quick about it. There's a guard who's supposed to check to see if I'm still here. I wanna be gone before he gets here."

**Niko is busting out! Can't wait can ya? Well I do need some OCs for my story The Assassin! Leaving a OC idea in a review or a PM would **_**definitely**_** tide you over, wouldn't it! Oh and I need ideas for my 2****nd**** AATC songbook! Well then, off ya trot! See ya next Chappie!**


	5. Breaking Out

Chapter 5

Breaking Out

**Niko is my OC, Sapphire is Anna Cole's OC in case you didn't realize it by now!**

**Niko: Dude, just get on with the chapter! These four walls are starting to get to me**

**Sapphire: Would ya please be patient, Niko! **

**Me: Okay okay…jeez**

Sapphire hurried out of her room and into the living room, being quick to remove any logs that were there. She put them back on the log rack and stepped back. "Alright, you're all good," she told Niko. "As for that article, the Insurgents will be of much help. I can take you down to headquarters, if you'd like. I'm sure the Director would gladly be of assistance."

Niko shook his head. He knew that what he is already doing is gonna be troublesome if he's caught, but to trust the people who Tails asked to set up the security was _definitely _not gonna happen. However, he needed all the help he could acquire if he was going to have any chance at finding his parents. So with a resolved mind, he turns into a fireball and disappears. A few moments later, Niko appears in Sapphire's living room and turns back into a fox. He then looks at Sapphire. "Sapphire?" Niko began nervously. "Thanks. Let's go to meet The Director."

With a quick nod, Sapphire hurried to her room. She put on a holster and placed her pistol on it, along with strapping a watch onto her wrist. "Four Seven Niner, do you copy?" she asked, speaking into the watch.

"Saph?" Four Seven Niner spoke, "I copy."

"Can you come around and pick me up?" Sapphire asked, heading back to the living room. "I live at the same place." Sapphire could tell Four Seven Niner nodded. "I'll come around. You know, the Director's offer still stands."

"I know it does. Agent Sapphire, out." She looked to Niko, "A friend is coming to get us."

Niko, having used his ability to listen to phone conversations as if it was a telepathic conversation, looks at Sapphire with confusion. "What offer was Four Seven Niner talking about?"

Sapphire shrugged, "It's nothing. Some stupid offer." To her, it was. She didn't need pity, and that's what she thought it was. Plus, the old man just now wanted to offer her this now? It was ridiculous.

"Okay..." Niko said. "What old man are you talking about?" Niko claps his mouth shut, having realized he just read Sapphire's mind. "N-never mind..." he continued. "It's not my business..."

Niko walks to the door and walks up to Sapphire. In front of him was a military grade Hummer H3, with weapons hidden in certain spots. Niko whistled in amazement and turns to Sapphire. "I'll provide a shield and additional firepower if we get into a fight." he said to her nodding of approval. "Until then...SHOTGUN!" Niko gets in but is immediately headbutted out by a bulldog.

"Hey man!" the bulldog said much to Niko's surprise. "The hell you doin', psi-boy?"

"I was gonna ride shotgun but it seems Corniel here has already called it!" Niko replied in a snarky manner.

"Hey you rejected Psychic Pokémon," The bulldog said angrily. "My name's Frank and I am the only person riding shotgun in this bitch! You got a problem with that?"

"Frank, huh?" Niko said laughing "Where did you come from, the MIB?"

"Sapphire?" Frank said through clinched teeth. "Control that asshole before I maul his psychic ass!"

"Niko, calm yourself," Sapphire told her friend sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Both of you, just your damn mouths... I'm getting shotgun."

Before either Frank or Niko could protest, Sapphire was in the Hummer, only to be greeted by Four Seven Niner. "Good to see you, Agent Sapphire," she told her, flipping a few switches in the vehicle.

"Likewise, Four Seven Niner," Sapphire replied, fastening herself in. "So, I see you brought Frank. Can I ask why?"

"You know how he is. If something's going on, he has to be involved. He's as bad as Silver."

"I don't think I'd go that far."

This made Four Seven Niner smile. "The Director and other Insurgents are awaiting your arrival."

"Who all is?" Sapphire asked.

"The Director, the Counselor, Silver, Gold, Garnet, Gravel, Alexandrite, Platinum, Azurite, and Nickel," the pilot replied, causing Sapphire to smile. Good, the gang would all be there.

Niko decided he'd just fly alongside them. Sprouting wings made of blue energy, he turned to Sapphire and Four Seven Niner. "Lead the way." Niko said, ready for takeoff.

Four Seven Niner looked to Niko through Sapphire's rolled down window, "Hey, kid, I don't want us to draw any more attention than we already will in this thing. Get in, or don't come with us."

Sapphire looked to Niko with an apologetic look. But, the look also said, 'You had better get in." Four Seven Niner was a very serious woman. You didn't mess with her.

Niko sighed and got in. He never liked riding in cars like this, all heavily armored. Suddenly he got an idea. "Hey," Niko said "I got a motorcycle back at home. Gimme a sec and I'll go get it." He hopped out the car and teleported back home. Upon arrival at the lab, he grabbed the motorcycle he had gotten on his 16th birthday. It was a simple Polaris 650X painted sky blue with red dragons with emerald eyes. As he got on, he sensed Mina walk up to him. Without looking at her, he spoke.

"Are you gonna stop me too, Mom?" He asked feeling tears welling up.

"No, Niko." She replied. "I know now is the time you went out and found who you truly are. Tails has tried so hard since your 18th birthday to make sure you never got this chance, but I want you to take it. But do me a favor?"

"What's that?" Niko asked.

"When you find your true family," Mina continued, tears rolling down her face. "Don't forget about us. Okay? Come back sometime."

Niko nodded and revved the engine and felt a hug from behind him. He turned to see Mina and Skye hugging him. He returned the hug and drove off to meet up with Sapphire and Four Seven Niner. He pulled up beside them.

"Sorry it took so long." Niko said. "Wanted to say goodbye to Mina and little Skye."

Wiping away a tear, he nodded to Four Seven Niner. "Ikuze! Let's go!"

"Took you long enough," Four Seven Niner said clearly, flipping a few more switches. "FILSS, turn cloaking on."

"What level?" the machine spoke in a feminine voice.

"Extreme," Four Seven Niner replied as the Hummer became completely camouflaged by their surroundings. She flipped one more switch, put her hands on the wheel, and began heading towards Insurgent Headquarters.

Niko followed along the Hummer. keeping an eye on their surroundings and thinking about how Tails is doing. Though Tails was the one who kept him from doing this, he couldn't help but think about his adopted father and mentor was faring with him gone. So he used the C-Comm on his bike and put on the headset and called Tails.

"Niko?" was the answer he received as soon as he dialed.

"Hey Tails..." Niko replied. "I gotta do this. The Insurgents are gonna help me out as best as they can. I have to find my family and please don't try to stop me?"

Tails shook his head. "I won't Niko I promise you" Tails said laughing "Where did that idea come from?"

"Huh?" was all Niko could say.

"I'm gonna help you out from here." Tails said "I want you to do this for you. Give it your all!"

Niko nodded in response. "Thanks dad." Niko said tears streaming down face as he hung up. He quickly wiped them as he was told they arrived.

**Next chapter you guys will meet more of the Insurgents and discover more of the mission Niko and Sapphire must go on. R&R!**


	6. Meeting the Insurgents

Chapter 6

Meeting the Insurgents

To no huge surprise, they arrived in a sort of stranded area. Four Seven Niner removed the cloaking and parked the Hummer in one of the spots that were available among the many other vehicles. Sapphire and Four Seven Niner got out, and the pilot tossed a small, silver disk in the agent's direction. She caught it as if she had practiced catching it for weeks; lazily, with skill. Four Seven Niner also tossed one to Niko, "Think fast."

Niko nodded and catches it without looking at the person tossing it. "ID card?" Niko asked. "I expected as much...so are The Insurgents really up to this mission? I have to tell you, Shimalu is a heavily G.U.N.-controlled city...I don't want you to lose agents for my sake..."

"It's not an ID card," Four Seven Niner told Niko, looking at her own circle. Hers was the same, except it had buttons on it. She pressed a few, and the three were gone.

Where they reappeared was a place foreign to Niko: Insurgent Headquarters, nicely placed in the middle of space. Sapphire nor Four Seven Niner replied to the male's question. They had done worse... WAY worse, and maybe not in a good way either. The mission might be a challenge, but it would be one they were willing to do

"I take your silence as a yes." Niko nodded. "From your silence, I gathered you've done things worse than this." Niko's mind suddenly goes back to when he, Tails and Sapphire went to a city called Chapolo outside of Station Square. He let his project the events.

A fourteen-year old Niko wakes up on the beach and yawns. He lays back down to see a fourteen-year old Sapphire's face lookina at him, causing him to jump up and turn around onto his knees.

"Whoa!" he shouted, to which she laughed. "Gimme a break, Sapph?"

"Niko, you lazy kitsune." She replied. "Why am I not surprised you're snoozing down here?"

Niko shakes his head. "I wasn't sleeping." Niko replied. "This huge blue thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I...OW!"

A thump on his head prevented him from saying anything else.

Four Seven Niner started to exit the landing bay (The part of Headquarters in which they appeared) to go to the main area. "Don't waste time here. People are waiting," she told the two before exiting.

Sapphire nodded, but didn't say anything. She knew Four Seven Niner was already gone.

"Daydreaming again?" she asked, looking at Niko.

"It wasn't a dream." Niko replied. "Or was it? I dunno. What WAS that place? So bizzare..."

"Sure, Niko." Sapphire said sarcastically. "We need to get back to meet Mr. Prower. Come on!"

Niko nodded and gets up to follow her.

Outside his flashback back Niko was being dragged to the main area by his shirt and being placed in a chair in the main area woke him up. "Huh?" was all he could say.

Once the two had gotten to the main area, they were greeted by a crowd of eleven, everyone but one person (Four Seven Niner) not wearing their armor. Everyone but Gravel, Silver, the Counselor, and the Director smiled at them. That wasn't a real surprise.

"Welcome back, Agent Sapphire," the Director spoke, his southern accent heavy, his eyes hidden by the shadows, like they always were. "The reason for the other agent's lack of armor is because they are being cleaned up. They took quite a beating from their last mission," he added upon seeing her confused look.

"Thank you, Director," Sapphire told him, holding her hand up in a salute.

"At ease, solider," he told her, causing her to lower her hand. "When you are ready to embark on this mission, you know where to find me and the Counselor." With that, the latter were gone.

"Welcome back, Sapph," Garnet told her, his smile growing.

"Good to be back, Garnet. Everyone this is-"

Platinum raised her hand. "Wait, it's... Norman, right?"

Gold shook his head, "No, I think it was Neil."

Garnet rolled his eyes. "Both of you are wrong. It's Nicholas."

(A/N: I found this kinda funny how they all got Niko's name wrong XD)

"Niko." He interrupted. "My name's Niko. It's nice to meet you all." Niko bows politely.

All of the soldiers except Silver and Gravel saluted.

"... Told you two you were wrong," Garnet smirked, receiving a glare from Sapphire.

"In the time I've taken a break, I almost forgot about how much of an ass you are," Sapphire told Garnet, shaking her head.

Garnet only rolled his eye (His other one is blind) before he tossed two items to Sapphire: A lighter, and a pack of cigarettes. Sapphire caught them and smiled at Garnet.

"Alright, I take that back."

Sapphire used to have an awful addiction problem, burning her pay on people from the inside to buy cigarettes for her since she wasn't of age. When she finally was, she went bat shit crazy, and her addiction went out of control. It took two months of help from both Garnet and Niko to steer clear of her addiction. However, that didn't mean she stopped smoking all together.

She didn't smoke often now, and when she did, it wasn't around Niko. She knew he hated it when she smoked because of health issues, so she normally smoked with Garnet when she was at Headquarters. Sapphire wasn't going to let Niko being there keep her from smoking this time, however. She pulled a cigarette from the pack and lit it before carefully tossing the two items back to Garnet.

"So, Niko, what exactly is this mission we've been told about?" Alexandrite asked. "We haven't been given the details."

That was right; the Director always knew what was happening with her. No wonder he already knew about the mission. She took a drag of the cigarette and waited for Niko to explain.

"Well." Niko began by tossing the newspaper to the Director. "I need your help getting into Shimalu...to find my parents. However, the town is packed with G.U.N soldiers and I could go in there on my own, but I'd get killed faster than I can reach anyone in the city limits." He paused to snap his fingers behind his back and the cigarettes disintegrate in Sapphire's pockets. "So that's where you guys can hopefully help me..."

"I wanted to smoke those later," Sapphire muttered, finishing up the cigarette she was currently smoking.

Gold looked over the newspaper before nodding. "I'll go give this to the Director," he spoke before walking away.

Azurite nodded, "Of course we can help."

"Woa, woa, woa, wait," Garnet said, holding up his hands. "We're not cooperating with somebody who goes in, face exposed. You need armor."

Sapphire knew the smallest things could be a deal breaker with the Insurgents. This was one of them.

"My psychic abilities make me impervious to the G.U.N soldiers and the ammunition they use, since I can just absorb the bullets and throw them back" Niko returned with a hint of held-in annoyance. He liked armor as much as the next guy, but if he wanted to wear armor he could just create it by absorbing the material on the table in front of him. "You got any adamantium or any kinda practically bulletproof material?" He asked after turning Sapphire's cigarette in a peppermint stick without looking.

"Jackass," Sapphire muttered, snapping the peppermint in two and throwing it in the bin behind her.

Alexandrite looked to Sapphire. "Your armor is steel, right?"

Sapphire nodded, "It's a darker steel though. Just don't find him any black metals." Unlike the others, her black suit wasn't painted or specially dyed, it was just a black steel.

"We can get you your metal, as long as we provide a visor," Garnet told Niko, crossing his arms.

All of a sudden, the same female voice that was in the Hummer spoke on the overhead.

"Agents Garnet, Gravel, Gold, Silver, Azurite, Alexandrite, Platinum, and Nickel, your suits have been repaired. Please come to the repair room to retrieve them."

"Alright, we'll get you your metal after we get our armor," Silver muttered while the other except for Gravel saluted before heading off.

Sapphire saluted back before turning to Niko. "Wanna know who's who?"

_WAY too many protocols._ Niko thought. Niko shook his head. He didn't have time to learn names. He didn't want to learn any names. He pushed away the idea of wearing a visor as well. What kinda agency was his friend working for anyway? He quickly pushed away all the unnecessary questions in his head and waved his hand around in the air causing all cigarette smoke to cover him giving him smoke armor, allowing him increased stealth at the cost of being half-visible at times.

Sapphire frowned, "What's wrong with you?" She could tell he looked aggravated. It was obvious when Niko was angry. At least, it was to her. "And, smoke armor isn't going to cut it for them."

The smoke turns to liquefied metal and hardens to create a powerful armor made of Dragon scales, a substance harder than any man-made metal. Noticing Sapphire's inquiry of his attitude he shook his head. "It's just you guys have WAY too many protocols for me to keep up with is all..." Niko replied. And he thought Tails gave him too many rules to follow. "I know it's for the safety of the agents but COME ON! You loosen up enough to smoke but mission prep is a total bitch ain't it?

"It's not us who has all the protocols, it's the Director," Sapphire replied, "and he's done everything for us. In return, he leads the organization, and we do what he tells us to. It's just the armor, Niko." She barked a dry, humorless laugh. "It sure as hell isn't for the safety of the Insurgents." She put a hand on his shoulder, "It's just a few things, Niko. If you get mad, don't take it out on them. It's not their fault."

Niko sighed. Sapphire's right about one thing, it wasn't the agents fault there were so many protocols they had to follow.

"I'm sorry for my outburst everyone." He said. "It's just that I lived under so many protocols my whole life I began to hate when they're set up by others." Niko conjures a yellow visor with a lavender feather stuck in the left part of the earpiece and puts it on.

"My mom's favorite bird was a Lavender Jaybris, a bird commonly seen during the Shimalan Avian Festival on the first day of the Summer Solstice." Niko explained. "She gave me this visor and told me it's her lucky charm. When we are reunited, she wants it back. I promised her I'd give it back in one piece. It was the last time I saw her again and it's been eleven years since. I WILL give it back to her!"

Niko began to sob. "It's my Rinta Farsada lin Shimalu...my Pledge of Shimalan Pride!"

The Insurgents, now in their armor, looked on, confused.

Silver looked to Gold and murmured something to him, causing her to receive a gentle jab to the ribs.

Sapphire gently removed her hand from Niko's shoulder. "Let's go find your mother," she told him, before looking up at the other Insurgents. "Go ahead and go to the Meeting Room, I'm going to get my armor." With that, Sapphire left.

Garnet looked at Niko, "Come on, kid, no crying on the job. Plus, it's useless tears. We're going to go get your mother, and then, tears will seem silly."

Gold nodded, "Right. Let's go." He gestured for Niko to follow them and they started towards the Meeting Room.

Niko looked up and wiped his eyes. "Thank you..." He said voice still a little choked up. He got up but as he does he suddenly gets dizzy and passes out. Gold runs up to pick him up and puts him in a chair.

**Well guys that does it for this chapter guys! Next Chapter is a flashback so get ready to learn more about Niko!**


	7. The Imposter Part 1

Chapter 7

The Imposter Pt. 1

**This is a 2-part chapter guys! Part 1 is the flashback and part 2 is where the imposter kicks in.**

"Niko," Dr. Church began. "I asked for you to be here because I have a proposal for you."

Niko nodded. He knew Dr. Church and Tails had a company together, Parasol Labs, but somehow he sensed it wasn't about Parasol that he was gonna be asked about.

"Tails informed me of your...gifts." He continued. "And he's given me permission to ask you to join my agency, the Insurgents, when you turn 17."

"Wha?" was all Niko could utter before Mina asked Sapphire to help her with something in the backyard. Once the two girls were gone, Niko felt Dr. Church's attitude get more serious.

"You want to know how you were given your powers, Niko?" He asked.

"I thought I was born with them." Niko said, remembering being able to use his abilities since age four. "If you know something, please tell me, Doctor."

"Please call me Leo." Dr. Church said nonchalantly. "You see, you were born with a FEW of them. The others were given to you by Parasol. We implanted a shard of Allison's memories inside of you. This includes her psychic abilities. I want you to join the Insurgents because your powers are the last pieces needed to make the perfect remake of Allison."

Niko, realizing now what Leo was proposing, balled his fists up in anger.

"So you want me to be a catalyst to bring your wife back?" Niko asked. "You want me to be some sort of guinea pig to bring Allison back to you huh?"

Leo, noticing that Niko's anger was building, tried to calm him down.

"Niko," Leo said trying to calm his young friend down. "Please understand how much this will mean to Sapphire for you to be with her to see her mother return to us. Your shard of Allison's memory will awaken her."

Niko, however was buying any of the words coming out his friend's father's mouth. "At the cost of my life!" Niko exclaimed. "If I do have Allison's powers, I'm not going to give them up to satisfy a dream you have. I'm gonna use these gifts in her honor. Be her catalyst to help her help the world."

"Niko!" Leo exclaimed. "You don't know what she was capable of! Powers beyond what you can control! If you even tried to control them, it'll take you your life to master them all."

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU, BAKA?" Niko exclaimed. (Baka is idiot in Japanese, by the way) "Powers aren't just something you can give someone via science and take away by the same principles. You can't have Allison back, Leo! She's gone and you can't get her back in this way. You're doing more harm to her memory than good! If Sapphire knew what you were truly doing, she wouldn't think joining the Insurgents was a good idea..."

Niko suddenly felt something hit his head at a quick rate. He felt his forehead and he saw blood and Leo holding a .45 silenced pistol.

"I'm sorry Niko." Leo replied. "I know you're impervious to gun ammunition, but where I placed that bullet will wipe this talk from your head...for now, anyway. I can't let you tell my daughter about this. She too has Allison's memories in her. If she knew what I needed her for, she'd never join. If you ever get this memory again, you BETTER not tell her about this, the next shot will be at your heart. Am I clear, boy?"

Niko nodded and he fell on the couch.

Outside the flashback, Niko was being shaken awake. He opened his eyes and saw Sapphire's warm eyes, now full of relief that he woke up.

"S-Sapphire?" Niko said groggily before being handed a bottle of water. Taking a few sips, he regained his composure and told Sapphire everything he was told by her father, all up to the point where he was shot in the forehead.

**Well there's the flashback guys! Next chappie is the Imposter!**


	8. The Imposter Part 2

Chapter 8

The Imposter Part 2

"Sapphire," Niko began. "I was told never to tell you what I told you. If you were to know what the real reason was for you to join the Insurgents, you would never have joined."

Suddenly, Niko feels a pulse of psychic energy. "Huh?" Niko said. "Did anyone else feel that pulse?"

Everyone shakes their heads. Then Niko feels it again, but it's stronger, causing him to fly backwards. He hits the wall and is pinned there by a purple stream of psychic energy.

"You should've never said a word boy." A voice said.

Sapphire backs up and looks to see who was doing this to Niko. "Let him go!" she yelled angrily.

The other Insurgents looked at him, guns raised. "We don't know who the hell you are, but let him go, right now, or else you're going to get a lot of bullets in you," Silver snarled.

The voice laughed insanely. "Allow me to reveal myself, Insurgents" Suddenly, a man in his late 30s walks out the shadows and bows gallantly.

"My name is Gheris, an α-level psi. My business here is to tell you your precious Director had to leave. Something urgent, you see, and he left me in charge."

Gheris releases his Psi-Bind and Niko falls to the ground.

"Wanna know what Psi-levels are?" He asked. Everyone nodded.

"Bullshit, he left," Sapphire muttered, her expression growing more fierce. "I swear to God, if you did anything to him, I will personally beat you into oblivion."

"Hurry the fuck up and tell us, before I put a bullet through your brain," Silver hissed.

"Psi-levels are the rankings of Psis." Niko said, trying to hide the fear in his voice. "It goes from A rank to α (alpha in Greek). Based on your prowess with your skill set, you get a Psi level. When a Psi is α-rank, he or she's is one of the most powerful Psis. Mom is one of the few α-rank Psi. Allison was as well... However there's a list of α-rank Psis that use their abilities to hurt others. Gheris is on that list."

"My my! You sure are knowledgeable on that aren't you?" Gheris squeaked with delight. "As for your Director, I can assure you I've done nothing to harm him. He and I are good friends from college. I'd never harm him even if I wanted to. Back to the point, I've been informed about the mission you wish to help Niko with. By all means, we're going to help you, however I was told by the Director to only allow Sapphire to help Niko with the mission. No need in sending in a whole squad to do a two-man job. Lately G.U.N security in Shimalu has dropped in force, you see."

"You don't know shit about Allison," Sapphire hissed suddenly as she looked at Niko, biting her tongue after she said it. She then looked back to Gheris, her voice calmed down a bit. "My team is coming with me. If they can't, to hell with the mission."

Garnet nodded, "We won't let her go if we can't go as well."

Sapphire hesitated before speaking up. "The Director never told me about you. You're nowhere near his level, and you can't tell us what to do, so don't go bossing us around."

"Maybe a few of us should stay back," Platinum suggested a bit quietly.

Niko nodded at this idea. He knew if G.U.N's security is low, there'd be no point in sending a whole bunch of people in. He turned to Sapphire. "Platinum's right." He said. "A few of you guys should stay here in case the Director comes back ya know?" He knew Sapphire to be stubborn but he hoped she wouldn't be stubborn about this.

"We don't know this guy," Sapphire hissed under her breath. "He could be lying, Nik. Now is not the time to be naïve, you know." She shook her head, "The Director isn't even gone. He's waiting for us in the plan room so we can go and make a plan. As a team, as a squad."

**Hey guys! I decided to make this a three parter as we reach the end of the RP at the moment! So please be patient okay?**


	9. The Impostor Part 3

Chapter 9

The Imposter Pt. 3

**Here's part 3 everyone!**

Niko looked at his friend with confusion but began to realize what she was getting at as the walls were starting to melt around them.

"A Psy-lusion." Niko replied. "everyone! Gheris has us in a Psychic Illusion!" Niko looks around to see no one there. Even Sapphire has somehow disappeared. Suddenly he hears a scream and runs to see Sapphire dead on the floor. "NO!" He screams as he runs to Sapphire's body and shakes it. "Sapphire! Open your eyes!" He pleaded to no response. He then hears a cackle and he covers his head as he begins to feel a sharp pain in his head like someone is hitting him with a metal bat in his head repeatedly.

"Hee hee!" The voice laughs. "Niko...you poor, poor soul...I'm going to enjoy killing you mentally. I'll do it quickly for you okay?"

"Leave...me...alone!" Niko stammered. "Get out of my mind!"

"I can't" the voice cackles. "I am your mind. I'm your demon...the reason Dhalia sent you away. I'm your powers...I AM YOU! HA HA HA HA!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Niko screamed as reality starts to come back and he looks to see everyone, including the Director, staring at him.

"Niko?" Sapphire asked as she stood in her armor, confuses. Her eyes were hidden by her visor. "You kind of zoned out on us. We were about to go over the plan."

"Son, we don't need fainting on the job," the Director said strictly, "if you're not in condition, you're not going."

"Oh." Niko said groggily. "Sorry. I can't believe I was zoned out like that...what about Gheris? Was he really here?" So many questions popped into Niko's brain he couldn't believe he was even going to have them answered. He didn't want them answered. But the one question he did want answered was, and it stuck with him even as he got on his bike to follow the others to the rendevous point he had set up for them with Knuckles, who was that voice in his head...was it an inner demon? Could he still use his Psi abilities if he lost it?

**Sorry this chappie's so short…I'll make the next ones longer I promise!**


	10. Answers

Chapter 11

Answers

**Niko's gonna have many questions to answer! I hope he can answer them all**

Sapphire gritted her teeth. "Get him on the chopper!" she yelled, Garnet quickly doing as told. The female cat shot any G.U.N. soldiers that managed to survive while backing up. She hurried onto the chopper.

"Four Seven Niner, get us back to base, right now," she demanded before taking her seat.

As the Chopper flew out of Shimalu, Niko began to return to his normal state and looked at everyone who was looking at him with looks of questioning. 

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do huh?" He asked.

Sapphire, being the rage driven idiot she currently was, was unfastened and leaning sideways in her seat, eyes narrowed dangerously at Niko. "Explaining? EXPLAINING? You think you need to do some EXPLAINING!? Niko, you have better give me every DAMN detail!"  
Garnet, who was fastened in like a wise person, leaned forward just enough to put his hand on Sapphire's shoulder, but she quickly shrugged it off.

Niko began to explain the best he could how he has two-fifths of Chaos' power and it manifest into the demon they saw. After explaining he looked at Sapphire.

"I'm so sorry I became that…_beast_." Niko said. "I was hoping to hide it from you." Niko looked on the verge of tears as he explained everything. Just then Tikal walked in as if she wasn't shot in the heart from behind.

"Sapphire when I said mate I meant girlfriend." Tikal explained. "Niko needs a girl who can defend him when he can defend himself and someone who can back him up in a fight."

"Mom…" Niko said blushing madly.

"Let's go see Lumina. She can shield me from any danger until the battle truly begins."

"But mother?" Niko said.

"_Niko Alucard Prower!_" Tikal said to everyone's laughter. "Don't you "But mother" me! Now tell the pilot to take us to Lumina's house in Station Square. Now!"

Niko looked down in embarrassment and nodded and told the pilot to go there. When they got there however, they saw she wasn't at home.

"Told you." Niko said receiving a slap in the back of the head from Tikal. "May I suggest Vanilla, mom?"

Tikal nodded and they headed to Vanilla's house.


	11. Saving Platinum

**Chapter 11**

**Saving Platinum**

"I'm surprised you got Four Seven Niner to change course so easily," Sapphire muttered in amazement, now walking freely around the chopper. She suddenly felt them land. "Looks like we're here."

Nickel made a noise, and Sapphire shook her head. "You don't have to come with. Just... Don't break anything, ok? You know how damn violent you can get.

Garnet stood up, and he and Sapphire exited. He murmured something to her, causing her to sigh and shake her head.

A Niko walk up to Sapphire as Garnet went ahead and looks at her.

"What did Garnet say to you?" He asked to no reply.

Suddenly the group was welcomed by a little caramel colored rabbit with a red tank top and blue jeans and a Hero Chao next to her. Niko runs up and hugs her.

"Caramel!" He shouts gleefully. "Oh my god you grew! Seems like Vanilla's home cooking is doing the charm isn't it?"

"Yep!" Caramel replied and looked at Sapphire. "And you must be Sapphire! Niko's told me all about you when he calls. It's nice to finally see you!"

Suddenly Vanilla walks in and immediately tackles Niko and starts combing his hair like a mother would do to her son.

"It's nice to see you Niko and his friends," Vanilla said busy untangling Niko's hair. "But Niko can you ever comb your hair, dear?"

"Ow! It's stuck that way, Vanilla! OW!" Niko said in pain.

As she finishes, she lets Niko up and Niko introduces her to everyone including Sapphire who he introduced her to last.

"Sapphire," She cooed. "What a lovely name. So Niko. What brings you to visit me?"

"Tikal needs a place to stay until we can recapture Shimalu from the G.U.N" a voice said. Niko turned to

a hooded figure who revealed herself as Rouge. "Nice to see you again, Niko. You haven't missed our relationship too much have you?"

"It wasn't a relationship, Rouge." Niko growled. "That kiss was a onetime thing and we swore we never speak of the event again!"

"I had my fingers crossed." She said teasingly and looked at Sapphire "You must be his new squeeze, Sapphire. The G.U.N has a record on all the Insurgents and has one of your agents right now, Miss Platinum?"

"What?" Niko shouted. "How? She was back at the base, right Sapph? How did she get captured if the base is well hidden?"

"You gave it up when you entered it by mind projection, Niko." Rouge said simply.

Sapphire's eyes widened, and then, suddenly, she was gone, when she had just been there a second ago, but the echo of her loud cursing remained.

"No... No way they have Platinum... And I hate when she does that!" Garnet exclaimed. He jumped in the chopper, "Four Seven, G.U.N. has their hands on Plat. Get back to base, right now," he ordered, voice firm. Four Seven Niner didn't argue, but suddenly said something.

"... Garnet, I don't think she was kidnapped."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been telling you all the full story. Platinum has been acting strange, and I... I think she's a G.U.N. member, Garnet. She's a traitor."

Garnet cursed loudly and tapped a button on him helmet. "Director, do you copy?"

"Hear you loud and clear, son."

Garnet told the Director the situation. "Dammit!" he heard his boss curse. "Get your asses back here right now. I'm dispatching the others as we speak."

Garnet whistled for Niko. "You're coming with us. This is your fucking fault, you're going to fix it."

Niko nodded and teleports to the G.U.N base he walks up to the commander and sees Platinum for some odd reason wigging out. Convulsing on the floor, Niko runs up to her and pick her up.

"What did you do to her?" Niko demanded.

"Oh nothing." says a voice who he immediately recognizes as Rouge's. He turns to her and tries to lift her off her feet via Psychokinesis but can't. He then feels a sharp needle go into his neck. He turns to see Shadow behind him waving a needle.

"You won't be needing those powers." Shadow said triumphantly. Not where you're going. Alright Omega…you remember the orders. Open fire on Niko!"

"Setting lasers to kill!" Omega's voice boomed as he began to open fire. Niko closed his eyes and suddenly a sword appears in his hand and, without knowing it, he deflects all the shots aimed at him and when he open his eyes, he sees the sword and looks at Platinum.

"Don't worry," he told her. "We're getting out of here!"

He then teleports out to the Insurgents' base and puts Platinum down, the new sword he somehow acquired on his back.

**Sorry that the last two chappies have been short but Anna and I are working real hard on this story! Till Chapter 12!**


	12. Niko Questions

**Chapter 12**

**Niko's Questions**

Platinum blinked a few times as she sprung up, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Niko, why did you take me back here!? No, this isn't right. I was ok! Really!" She frantically looked around, and, to her relief, no one was in their area.

"Listen, Niko. You can't trust anyone here, got that? Not Garnet, not Nickel, not Silver, hell, not even Gold! But you especially can't trust Sapphire and the Director." She looked around and tightly grabbed Niko's arms. "The Director has broken major laws, Niko. He's playing us all. We're the ones playing outside of the rules, the Hesitance! Not him. We made deals with G.U.N. They're helping us." She heard footsteps and frantically looked around once more, grip tightening.

"Remember, you can't trust anyone. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. Don't listen to them Niko, and don't tell anyone what I just told you." She bit her lip as she heard voices, waving her arms in a circular motion.

Then, she was gone.

Just then everyone walks up and looks at Niko.

"I saved her." Niko said. "But she said you guys can't be trusted said something about the Director broke many laws and said something about her group of people called the Hesitance."

Before anyone could ask about that, Niko's face turned to one of angered questioning. He turned to the Director and walked up to him.

"She said something about you breaking so many laws," Niko said. "So what laws did you break? Huh? Grand Larceny? Theft? MURDER?! WHAT DID PLATINUM MEAN BY THE INSURGENTS CAN'T BE TRUSTED?! TELL ME GOD DAMMIT!"

The Director refused to sink to Niko's anger level. He seemed relaxed, but his voice was raised. "Listen here, son, we didn't do a damn thing." His accent seemed thicker than normal. "Platinum's a traitor. I have Sapphire and Garnet on her tail now, and more people to come." He chuckled dryly, "The Hesitance. Childish."

The Director lowered his glasses, though the color of his eyes could not be seen in the certain lighting. "Boy, you can't trust a word she said." He then turned around with his assistance, the Councilor, and walked off, a wake of Insurgents following after them. The only person that remained behind was Alexandrite.

"Did... Did she really betray us?" Alex asked Niko with disbelief.

"I don't know," Niko said. "But I'm going to see the leader of the Hesitance and see what their story is. Let them chase Platinum."  
As he left, the thought of Sapphire betraying him popped in his head and he turned into his demon form and rushed off to the Hesitance's headquarters to ask their leader a question. When he arrived there he saw Platinum and walked up to her, reverting back to normal.

"The Insurgents are after you." He said. "You might wanna hide."

Not stopping to wonder why he was helping her, she took his advice and ran and hid within the base. As he turned to enter, he felt Sapphire charging up but stop as soon as she saw him. He looked at her and shook his head.

"There are always two sides to the story." Niko said. "I'm getting the second side right now. Don't any of you follow me or, girlfriend or not, I won't hesitate to kill you!"

With that, he walked inside and walks up to the leader.  
"I've got some questions to ask you." He said.

Sapphire wasn't going to have any of that, and neither was Garnet. "I'm not going stand by and let him say that to you," Garnet growled, and Sapphire shook her head.

"Garnet, I've put everything on the line for the Insurgents before, and I still am. I'm going." Without letting him protest, Sapphire hurried after Niko. However, Garnet being Garnet, he followed.

"HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" both Sapphire and Garnet yelled, and the leader, a man named Rickson, also put his hands up, along with the soldiers in the room. He slowly backed up, the action going unnoticed.

Sapphire had her gun skillfully aimed at Niko. "Step away from him, Niko. We've been monitoring this bunch for a while. They're dangerous. Still can't believe one of our own... Platinum..."

Niko used his psychokinesis to jam Sapphire's gun and walked past her. "I got what I wanted from the Insurgents anyway." Niko said. "I don't need you guys anymore…I'm going back home."

Sapphire tried to tell Niko to stop but Niko was gone in his demon form before she could say a word. Niko has learned that there are two groups of people; The Insurgents who help him retrieve his mother and the Hesitance, a group shrouded in mystery. The Insurgents say they can't be trusted and the Hesitance say the Insurgents can't be trusted. Who was lying and who was telling the truth? Niko didn't know and he wanted to know. He knew the story of the Insurgents, but now he wanted to know of the Hesitance's backstory. With this he went home and walked into his bedroom and crashed on the couch. He suddenly heard his phone ring. He picked it up and saw it was Garnet.


	13. Lost Answers

**Chapter 13**

**Lost Answers**

**Wonder what Garnet wants. He hates Niko for taking Sapphire from him, so what reason does he have for calling Niko? Let find out.**

"I could be getting in some valuable training hours right now, so listen good," Garnet started in a low voice. "We helped you get your mom back. You owe us. You need to give us everything you know about Platinum's position and the Hesitance, and any information you gain in the future."

"And why should I tell you guys anything?" Niko demanded. He wasn't in the mood to be told his knowledge must now be shared with the people he felt he couldn't trust. "I don't owe you jack shit! So fuck you, dude! You wanna get the knowledge you gonna have to make me give it up because I am not giving it up!"  
And with this he hung up. As he went to get himself a shower he heard a knock on the door and he growled in anger and got his .45 Colt ready and walked up to the door and saw Platinum.

Platinum, in her armor, pushed Niko inside and slammed the door behind them both. "Niko, I need you to listen," she said in a hurried voice, hurrying to the windows and pulling down their blinds. She then locked the door. Once she felt she was safe, she started talking.

"They're on my tail as we speak," she started, constantly looking around. "I don't have much time, but Niko, I need you to hear me out on this. The Hesitance are the ones playing outside of the rules, not the Director. We're doing right, trying to fix his mistakes. In the end, they're all going to have to pay for what he's done-"

Platinum was caught off by a loud banging on the door. Her eyes grew wider than they already were as she backed up a bit.

Niko pulled out his new sword and .45 Colt and looked at Platinum.

"I'll keep them busy." Niko said. "You run. GO!"

With a nod, Platinum runs out the back door and Niko opens the door to see a gun in his face. He recognizes the gun to be Sapphire's.

"Sapphire…" Niko said. He knew if they caught him trying to help Platinum get away, they'd kill him, but it didn't matter as he just recently found out killing him will only bring a reincarnation. "So…what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Cut it with the casualties, Niko," Sapphire growled as she kept her gun leveled, a large amount of Insurgents doing the same. "Where is she?" she asked, finger resting dangerously close to her trigger. She didn't care who Niko was to her. This was her JOB. And this job was different from anything else you could do out in the world. Her job always came before everything else. Even Niko.

"You wouldn't shoot me would you?" Niko asked. "Listen I get it you got a job to do…but I can't tell you guys anything other she said the Hesitance are the good guys and you are the bad guys….I can't tell anything else, I swear!"

Suddenly Niko feels a bullet through his chest from behind him. He falls to the ground and Sapphire sees that Garnet had shot Niko in his heart, Niko's one true weak spot.

Sapphire blinked a few time, slowly lowering her gun as she looked Garnet dead in the eyes. Of course, they had learned to see through the visor of their armor, but for some reason, she suddenly couldn't see his eyes. Probably cloaked them with her abilities, she guessed, slowly lowering her gun.

"Thought I'd save you the pain," Garnet told Sapphire as he lowered his own gun. Was that really what he was doing? Sapphire probably would have shot Niko herself, but not there, not the heart that apparently loved her so much...

She turned her now hard, sapphire blue eyes to look at the injured Niko. "You didn't even trust me," she said, her voice strong, as if her childhood friend hadn't just been shot. "I know it. You believed her. So naïve." She shifted from one foot to the other and looking over her shoulder. "Men, file in, and find her!" she yelled, her voice harsh. The Insurgents swarmed into the house, and a few ran outback. Garnet lingered, but eventually headed off.

Sapphire looked back to the dying Niko. She carefully removed her helmet, holding it under one arm, and holding her gun with her free hand. "I would have done it myself. Family comes before friend. And here, that's literal." She offered no explanation for her words, but stayed. She cared enough to sit Niko's death through with him. She could heal him, but she also couldn't. She feared he knew too much about the Hesitance, was going to betray her more than he already had.

Betray the Insurgents, really. And it'll be a cold day in hell when she would let that slide.

Niko suddenly opened his eyes. "Sapphire..." He said groggily. "I wanted to know the truth behind the Hesitance. I never had the intention of betraying you...you gotta understand...I wanna take the Hesitance down...make Platinum pay...for shooting mom..."

"Platinum didn't shoot your mom, G.U.N. did," Sapphire replied, showing no emotion behind her visor. "You're naive, Niko, and you take me for a fool. You want to learn about the Hesitance for your own benefit, not the Insurgents. They would have lied to you. They probably did." She blinked. She wanted to feel sad, but she was angry. She kept her emotions even though. "I can save you," she started again, "but, you show me no reason why I should."

"She said you guy can't be trusted." Niko coughed. "Not Garnet, not Nickel, not Silver, hell, not even Gold! But you especially can't trust Sapphire and the Director. The Director has broken major laws, Niko. He's playing us all. the Hesitance were the ones playing outside of the rules,! Not him. They made deals with G.U.N. They're helping them. And said something about trying to fix the Director's mistakes."

As Niko's body got weaker he beckoned Sapphire to come closer. She does so and he kisses her. After pulling back he goes limp.

**Poor Niko…well check out next chappie to see what the gang does next!**


	14. The Truth Unveiled

**Chapter 15**

**The truth unveiled**

Due to Garnet's armor, the punch did nothing, and he didn't even flinch. "Calm the fuck down," he replied, rolling his eyes behind his visor, holding up his hands. "One: Never said I was jealous of you being with Sapph. I don't know how you even got that idea. Two: If I didn't do it, Sapphire was going to. And that would have just been awkward for the both of you." He seemed so nonchalant about it, and he was trying to hold in his anger. It took a lot to keep him from blasting another bullet into this dick's chest. He then turned to Sapphire, "I got some information off of Platinum before she died. G.U.N. is planning to dispatch a soldier to the Insurgents to get in. Something about they're going to try and stop someone from taking the Insurgents down." He shrugged, "She's always known more than we have. Wish I didn't have to kill her, but she left me no choice."

Sapphire nodded, taking the disc from Niko and pocketing it. "Got it. That's good to know. Though, don't know why G.U.N. wants the Insurgents to stay alive. Last time I checked, they hated us." She seemed totally unfazed by Niko's outburst; she had more important things to worry about. The Insurgents that had gone with Garnet and had gone in the house returned had started for the transport with Garnet, driven by none other than Four Seven Niner.

Looking over at Niko once again, Sapphire put her helmet back on and grabbed her weapon. She held the gun protectively against her at a diagonal angle, like normal. "Niko, you've gotta calm down about Garnet. I don't see what issue you have with him, other than he just shot you in the chest. He did what he had to do, though." She started after the other Insurgents, but looked over her shoulder and called back, "You've been a big help, Nik."

"Yeah…you're welcome…" Niko said as he walked back home. He didn't want anything else to do with the insurgents for a while and all the info Platinum gave him he gave them, so he didn't see a need to continue working with them. As he walked inside, the phone rang. He picked up the phone and what he heard was a voice he recognized as Silver the Hedgehog.

"Niko, we need to talk about what you've been doing lately." He said bluntly. "I'm coming over."

"Wait a sec." Niko said."How do you know what I've….never mind."

Sure enough the doorbell rang and Niko could hear Skye upstairs crying. He ran upstairs and picked up Skye and walked up to the door.

"Where's your mom, Skye?" He asked as he approached the door.

"I don't know…." Skye replied. "She left and hasn't come back."

Niko opened up the door to see Silver and the G.U.N starting at him.

"Oh crap." Niko said. Putting Skye on the couch. "I'll be back...probably…tell your mom I came back, but I had to go somewhere, okay?"

"Okey dokey, Niki!" Skye said. Niko turned to the G.U.N and nodded.

"Alright." He said, as he was getting handcuff put on him. "This is just for questioning right?"

**Uh oh! Will Niko really go to prison? Will Sapphire save him and why is she so serious at the moment? All those questions will get answers next chapter…stay tuned and R&R! I could really use reviews guys! This is one of the few stories I made without them….**


	15. The Questions We Can't Answer

**Chapter 15**

**The questions we can't answer**

The G.U.N. solider that handcuffed Niko nodded. "We have a lot of questions for you, boy," he told Niko in a neutral voice.

Meanwhile, back at Insurgent headquarters, things were going crazy. insurgents dashed all over the place, some suiting up, some claiming to have important info, and some doing other things. It was an absolute madhouse.

Sapphire was among these dashing Insurgents. She didn't go two feet without getting asked a question. She was trying to navigate the crowd, and eventually, she was free. She got to one of the many data stations and plugged in the CD Niko had given her. Once she did, a brown cat appeared on screen, easily recognizable as Platinum.

"If you're watching this, you must be Sapphire, and I'm dead by now," Platinum started, and it was as if Sapphire was looking at her in person. "Sapphire, I may have said you weren't trustworthy, and I'm sorry I've been keeping secrets. I've gotten this to you because you are actually the most trustworthy Insurgent. You have to listen. The Director has broken major laws. Murder, theft, treason, illegal testing, you name it. You know, that illegal testing was on you among others, Sapph.

"As you know, the AI that's been put into some Insurgents and probably you is for enhancement. That's only a cover up. He's pretending that's the reason for the AI, but the memory unit is Allison's, your mother's." Sapphire couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she felt like she had to trust Platinum here. "He's trying to get it perfect, so that's why he's done all of these things."

Platinum, on the other end, took a deep breath. "You have to take them down, Sapphire. You have to take down the Insurgents. Get rid of the Director. If you need more proof of what I'm telling you, get my dog tags from my locker and plug them into one of the data units and the base. They have everything you need to know on it. Sapphire, this doesn't have to be the end of us. Make the Director pay for his crimes, instead of the Insurgents. So blinded..." She paused for a moment with sympathy in her voice.

"You can rebuild, Sapph. Use your friend, Niko, and go to the Hesitance. They'll help you. Then, you can recreate Allison's dream in her name. Do what the Director failed to do." Platinum nodded on the other end. "I trust that you'll do the right thing. I trust you. Keep Allison's memory alive the right way." She smiled for the first time during to video.

"Do right, and kick some ass along the way. That's what you do best."

Niko looked at his new surroundings. He was in the base of the Hesitance and he was staring in the face of Tails.

"Dad?" Niko said. "What's going on?"

"Leave my son here, everyone." Tails said. "It's about time he stayed in one spot for once."

Niko didn't understand. Was he father trapping him in the Hesitance headquarters?

"Dad?! What are you doing?!" Niko asked as the doors closed. "Why are you doing this?"

Suddenly a voice comes on the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the demon has been caught. Thanks to Platinum and Tails for their joint effort on bringing Niko to us. Niko is to be kept in that room until his powers can no longer be used."

"Dad tricked me?" Niko said out loud voice cracking up. "Why would he? Why?"

At this, he began to cry. However his psychic power projected his exact location to Sapphire who, while she was busy with something Platinum had left behind in her locker, knew Niko came first.

Sapphire had taken the CD out after the screen had faded to black, pocketing it once again. She then retrieved the dog tags from Platinum's locker. Groaning as she felt an odd disturbance. "You had to be helpless now," she muttered, stringing the dog tags around her neck, intent by the clang they made with her own. She then walked over to her own locker, changed into her other color suit (Black steel), and left the locker room, making sure to close both her and Platinum's locker. The information search would have to come later.

She aimed her focus on the signals Niko was sending out, sighing. She thought it was safe to guess the Hesitance still saw Insurgents, and anyone who associated themselves with the Insurgents, were the bad guys. Maybe they were. She'd have to later convince them to let her and the others come in after she hopefully, figured out the truth. But that would have to wait for other day.

Sapphire went into the vehicle garage where everyone kept their personal vehicles. She brought out her black motorcycle, tossed up a transporter, and was back on Earth. She then started up her bike, which had travelled with her, and started following the signals she was getting, though she already knew where: The Hesitance's base.

"I gotta get out of here." Niko thought and he got to work getting himself out of his handcuffs. Once he was got out, he began to work on an explosive device. Once constructed he created a doppelgänger and the clone transformed into his demon wolf form and Niko hopped on and grabbed his .45 Colt pistol and the two Nikos run out. As they go they see Sapphire struggling with a group of enemies and a sniper about to fire at her. The clone bucks the real Niko off and runs to take the bullet for her, which it does. Little does Sapphire realize that a _clone _ saved her as she runs to the fallen clone.

"Looks like the Insurgents owe _me_ this time." It laughed as it disappeared.

Suddenly, another demon fox grabs her with its tails and shields her from the incoming bullets. She immediately recognizes the demon as the real Niko.

"Y'know?" Niko said. "I was intending to break out."

"Y'know?" Sapphire started to mock, getting herself free of Niko's grip, "I could have taken these guys by myself." In a mere two minutes, she and Niko had beaten off the remaining Hesitance members. Sapphire hopped on her bike and threw her gun on her back.

"You sent the signal, I came. I could just not show up next time," she shrugged as she revved the engine. "That's your call."

"Well I got more info on the Hesitance you might wanna hear." Niko said proudly. "So can you gimme a ride back to headquarters so I can spill?"

"Actually," Sapphire started, cracking her neck quickly. "I don't need much more information on the Hesitance. I'll let the Director handle that. Maybe you should tell him, because I have bigger things to worry about." She revved the engine again, "But, I can give you a ride back to headquarters anyways."

"You've bigger things to worry about?" Niko asked teasingly. "I have bigger."

Sapphire elbowed Niko once he was on the motorcycle, grinning behind her visor. "You're an idiot," she said before revving the engine one more time and starting towards the landing station. She mentally double checked to make sure she had remembered the transporters, which she had.

**I wonder what info Niko has. R&R and I'll give it to you guys as fast as I can!**


End file.
